


Lirih

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Ada suara yang seharusnya dilirihkan.





	Lirih

_Pada malam-malam yang mengejang, aku berdo'a_

_Mengelupasi sindiran dari mulut orang_

_Penuh pesona, ada kecupan_

_Dari bibir-bibir tak tahu malu_

_Hati menjerit dan tersayat_

_Rasanya pedih hingga mendidih_

_Perlu sekuat tenaga agar terlepas dari hinaan_

_Oh, Tuhan, jangan katakan ini siksaan_

_Menggoyahkan kaki dan seluruh badan_

_Telingaku seakan tetampar ketika mendengar_

_Ada kata-kata mengerikan yang seharusnya dilirihkan_

_Pada pagi-pagi yang mengharukan, aku tengadahkan tangan_

_Meminta sambutan pada dunia_

_Jangan katakan ini ejekan_

_Penuh olok-olok yang menyakitkan_

_Pikiranku melayang dan terjerat_

_Di antara luapan kesombongan di mata orang_

_Ayolah, jangan menjadi anak konyol lagi_

_Berdiri dan tegakkan badan_

_Jangan menggubris, memang ironis_

_Tapi jangan, pastikan kuhiraukan_

_Pada bisik-bisik menakutkan yang seharusnya dilirihkan_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 15 Desember 2015. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
